


te amo.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kyoutani Kentarou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: "te amo." Oikawa said to the man who had his hands around his waist, "it's something i learnt from Yahaba."-"i know what it means now," Iwazumi whispered.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you are struggling with mental health here are some numbers you can contact for help, please know that you are not alone and that it gets better.  
> Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline -- 1-800-422-4453 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline -- 1-800-799-7233 (Domestic Or Sexual Abuse Hotline)  
> The Trevor Project -- 1-866-488-7386 or text START to 678678 (Hotline For The LGBTQ+ Community)  
> SAMHSA National Helpline – 1-800-662-4357 (Drug Or Alcohol Abuse)  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline -- 1-800-273-8255 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)  
> Crisis Text Line -- Text Hello to 741741 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)
> 
> \- You are not alone - We love you - They love you - You matter -

...

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been friends for years; always sleeping over at each others houses on a school night, fixing each others hair, Iwaizumi wiping the toothpaste that Oikawa had left over on his lip, calling each others parents 'auntie' or 'uncle', Oikawa tying Iwaizumi's shoes when they're running late for school, and so much more. 

"'Kawa get up!" 

Oikawa was currently sprawled across his best friends couch as he waited for Iwaizumi to get ready. 

"Don't tell me to get up when you're the one who's making us late to prom!" Oikawa sat up and faced his friend who was leaning on the doorframe of the living room. 

The living room consisted of a grey couch which Oikawa was currently sitting on, a glass coffee table, a TV stand which was holding Iwaizumi's 60 inch TV, a few cabinets, and a small bookshelf.

"Get your feet off of my couch, I don't want to fight you on our last day together before you leave." Iwaizumi pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way to the front door, "hurry up before I leave you here," 

"Coming Iwa!" Oikawa sprung up from the couch and jogged after his best friend who was currently unlocking his front door. "You need to be more patient with m-" 

"You guys can't leave yet! I haven't taken photos!" Iwaizumi's mother shouted from the kitchen, she took her hands out of the water filled sink and dried them on a small towel. 

"Mum, please let us go we're already running late." Iwaizumi groaned and pressed his head on the door of the house. 

"Oh come on Iwa don't be so rude," Oikawa grabbed his friends shoulder and turned him around, "a few pictures wouldn't hurt anybody." 

"Of course you would say that, you always look good;" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put his hand around Oikawa's waist, pulling him closer for the photo. 

Oikawa looped his arm around his smaller friends shoulder and held up a peace sign, "I'm glad you think so." 

Iwaizumi's mother pulled out her phone from her apron pocket and held it up to the two boys, "don't you two look great?!" She took a few photos and sent them to Oikawa's mother. "Come and give me a hug Oikawa, I won't see you again after tonight," Mrs Iwaizumi put her phone away and held her arms out for Oikawa to walk into, which he did. 

"Don't speak like it's the last time you'll ever see me Aunt! I'll make sure to call you when I land in Argentina." Oikawa smiled as he pulled away from the warm hug he had just received. 

"You better call me first 'Kawa," Iwaizumi mumbled when he opened the door. 

"Can we talk about this later? It's prom time!" Oikawa threw his arms up and walked out of the door, pushing Iwa out of the way a little.

"That brat." Iwaziumi spoke, "I love you momma, see you later." Iwaziumi then left the house, following Oikawa who was just opening the door to the limo the two boys had rented for the night.

"Bye boys!" Iwaziumi's mother called from the door, closing it gently after. 

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa who was holding the door open for him, "Thanks."

"No problem Iwa." 

"Took you both long enough to get out the door," Makki said from the other side of the limo.

"This doofus wanted to stay for photos," Iwa pointed at the brunette next to him, 

"no, your mother wanted photos." Oikawa gasped and slapped Iwaizumi's finger away from his face, "you think I would say no to such a nice woman?" 

"With you being you, no" another male said.

"Oh shut up Mattsun." Oikawa said as he got into the limo.

The car ride consisted of shots of orange juice and apple juice, singing and rapping sings (Oikawa and Hanamaki doing most of that,) taking (more) photos, gossiping about who's going to be there and playing uno on their phones. 

The boys felt the car come to a halt and watched the blacked out mirror roll down to reveal the driver.

"Have fun tonight guys!" The driver shouted, gassing up the teenagers. 

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Makki shouted as he leaped out of the car, the other three following after him. 

"Okay we need to look badass when we walk into the hall," Oikawa stated but then noticing that the other third years had started running inside, "Oi you little shits!" He yelled, catching up to them.

He eventually caught up to them and walked through the school doors with them. The four boys walked along the school hallways, looking at the many girls and even some boys drooling over them. They knew they looked good. 

"Arriving fashionably late isn't so bad after all," Matsukawa stated as he pushed open the doors to the schools main hall. 

Music was booming through the many speakers, colours of all sorts were shining along the whole room, there was a buffet full of food and drinks (non-alcoholic of course), a photo booth and a dance floor covered with sweaty teenagers. Makki and Mattsun immediately ran for the food, not even saying a word to Oikawa and Iwa. They didn't expect any less if they were being honest. The principle spotted the two boys and waved for them to come over, Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi's head and pointed to the man calling for them. Iwaizumi nodded and began walking over, Oikawa following close behind. The older man looked at what the two men were wearing. Oikawa wearing a black and white suit with a bow tie, a white polo shirt underneath cuffed with light blue jewels, black pants and brand new shoes. Iwaizumi wearing the same but with white jewels cuffing the shirt and a normal tie.

"I see you guys have matching cuffs, the colour of your volleyball kit?" The old man said. 

Oikawa chuckled to himself. "I'm glad you noticed, Iwa was a little hesitant at first but I eventually got him to match with me." 

"Only because I couldn't find black jewels." Iwaizumi looked away from the two, slightly flustered that the principle had noticed them matching. 

"Well you guys have a great time, I hope the future goes well for you both." 

"Wishing you all the best sir." Iwaizumi looked back at the older male and smiled, pulling Oikawa away afterwards. 

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to their friends who were sat in a corner stuffing their faces with a grand amount of food they had collected from earlier. The two best friends sat down and Oikawa watched the other two with a face of disgust. 

"You act like you haven't been fed in days, animals." Oikawa blurted. 

"Shut up pretty boy." Mattsun muffled while putting a cupcake into his mouth. 

"Who will you guys miss the most when we're gone?" Iwaizumi asked. 

All three boys looked at him with confusion, 

"we're not going anywhere, we can still see each other..other than, you know. Oikawa." Makki replied

"I meant in the years below us," Iwaizumi spoke again. 

"Volleyball boys," Makki and Mattsun both replied. 

"Probably Yahaba," Oikawa answered, smiling at his friend.

"I'll miss Kyotani," Iwa mumbled.

Oikawa looked down, "actually, I'm going to miss everyone..Iwa I don't want to go anymore." 

"Not this again Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighed and pulled his friend in for a hug, "Let's go dance and take your mind off of it." 

"If I didn't know you," Makki laughed to himself, "I would think that you were a couple." 

Mattsun snickered and nodded in agreement.

Iwaizumi glared at the two, but Oikawa blushed. 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, why was he blushing? He then began to go more red when he looked at Iwaizumi's arm placement, they were both wrapped firmly around his waist. 

"Um I-Iwa," Oikawa whispered quietly, "can we go dance now?" 

"Sure." 

Just as the two stood up to make their way to the dance floor, a slow song started playing. 

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, "no." 

"Please Iwa! Please!" Oikawa pleaded,

"we're not slow dancing, Oikawa." Iwaizumi spoke firmly. 

Oikawa looked at the crowd of people dancing, his heart sunk. He really wanted to dance with Iwaizumi, he didn't know why. He just did. 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa gazed at the crowd, his heart rate speeding up as he saw the colours of the dance floor illuminating onto his face. God he was gorgeous in Iwaizumi's eyes. The older sighed and pulled Oikawa onto the dance floor, gripping his hips and pulling him closer to himself. Oikawa was shocked by the action but wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. The two boys swayed lightly in each others arms, enjoying every moment of it. 

Oikawa paced his head onto Iwaizumi's shoulder and whispered, "Iwa, can I tell you something?" 

"Go for it." The older whispered back, trying not to be too loud over the music. 

te amo." Oikawa said to the man who had his hands around his waist, "it's something i learnt from Yahaba," 

"What does that mean?" Iwaizumi was puzzled, why was he speaking a different language?

"I can't tell you, but when you find out." Oikawa removed his head from his friends shoulder, "you promise we'll stay friends?" 

Iwaizumi looked into his best friends eyes, he was still so confused. "Are you insulting me in a language I cannot understand?" 

Oikawa chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not Iwa," 

Iwaizumi kept looking at his friend, something about the way Oikawa's fingers lightly brushed across the back of his neck made him feel something he has never felt before. Unconsciously, Iwaizumi brought Oikawa even closer to him and brought his head back to his shoulder. 

"I'm going to miss you a lot 'Kawa," Iwaizumi felt tears pick at his eyes, his best friend was finally leaving him after many years.

"I'm going to miss you so much more Iwa." Oikawa's grip tightened on his friend, "please call me every day." 

"Of course I will," Iwaizumi managed to blink away the tears, but Oikawa couldn't. 

"Can we leave Iwa? I wanna spend this night with you and you only." 

"If that'll make you happy of course, how will Makki and Mattsun get home if we take the limo back now?" Iwaizumi brought his hand up to Oikawa's head and ran his fingers through his slightly gelled hair. 

"I'll pay the driver extra to drop us off then come back for those two." Oikawa sniffed and pulled away from Iwaizumi's embrace, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and heading towards the door.

Iwaizumi watched him leave through the gym doors and headed to his other friends, "we're leaving guys." 

"We saw your little moment, fill us in on what happened in the morning." Mattsun laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Iwaizumi flipped off his childish friends and headed out to find Oikawa.

He found Oikawa waiting for him at the doors of the school, Iwaizumi snuck his arm around Oikawa's waist again. He found an odd comfort when he felt Oikawa pressed against him. The two boys walked to the limo that was waiting for them and got inside. Iwaizumi moved his hand to Oikawa's thigh. 

Oikawa looked down at the hand placed on his thigh, then looked at Iwaizumi who was already looking at Oikawa. 

"You've been looking at me a lot tonight Iwa," Oikawa blushed and looked down.

"I can't help it." Iwaizumi simply said and looked out of the window. 

For a few minuets, the car ride was silent. Both boys were flustered messes and could barely get the courage to talk to the other. However, Iwaizumi kept his hand on Oikawa's thigh the whole time. 

Iwaizumi then perked up, "I don't want our last night together to be silent." 

"Me too," 

Iwaizumi faced back to Oikawa and lifted the youngers head up. "You look beautiful tonight Oikawa."

Oikawa's already red face felt like it was going to explode, along with heart. "T-Thank you." 

Both boys stared at one another for a few seconds before leaning in, closing their eyes and the space between them slowly becoming smaller. 

"We can't do this," Iwaizumi mumbled.

Oikawa opened his eyes when he felt Iwaizumi move his face away from him, "if we can't do this then why would you say all those things to me?" Oikawa moved back to where he was sitting and looked back down, anger slowly building up in his body. 

"We don't even like each other, we're both just upset because you're leaving tomorrow. Our feelings are just messed up." Iwaizumi spoke lowly again.

The anger in Oikawa became visible, he shoved Iwaizumi's hand off his thigh and his face. "Don't touch me and don't talk to me." Oikawa shuffled away from his friend, "If our emotions are 'messed up' then why would I tell you I love you?!" 

"You never said that!" Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, also becoming angry. 

"We're at our first stop guys!" The driver interrupted the argument. 

Oikawa glared one last time at Iwaizumi before getting out of the limo, "Goodbye, Iwaizumi." He slammed the door of the limo shut and headed to his front door. 

Iwaizumi watched from inside the limo, his thoughts going crazy. "When did he say he loves me?" He whispered to himself. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, 10pm. Oikawa's plane leaves at 2:00am, he's not gonna get any sleep. Iwaizumi left the thoughts of Oikawa alone and replaced them with what he was going to eat when he got home. 

"We're at your home young man." The driver smiled through the mirror. 

"Thank you sir." 

Iwa climbed out of the limo and headed to his door. He opened it as quietly as possible and stepped inside, his mother was in the living room and he wanted to get past her. She was definitely going to ask about Oikawa, he didn't want to hear his name right now.

"Iwaizumi!" He heard his mother say as he slipped off his shoes. 

He sighed to himself and plastered a smile onto his face, "hey mum," 

"Come here and tell me about tonight!" 

"Coming." 

Iwaizumi walked into the living room and sat next to his mother, he started to elaborate on the car ride there and walking through the hallways of the school.

"I bet everyone was looking at you and your friends, you're a handsome bunch." His mother playfully elbowed him in the rib.

Iwaizumi laughed and continued, telling his mother about the conversation he had with the principle and the conversation with him and his friends. He slowed down a little when he got to his and Oikawa's dance. His mother listened intently to what her son was saying, she nodded and smiled at Iwaizumi. 

"You sound so in love when you talk about Oikawa you know," she spoke politely. 

Iwaizumi's stomach swarmed with butterflies when he had the thought about being in love with Oikawa. "Even if I am in love, it wouldn't work. He's going to Argentina." 

"Why would that stop you? You've always said that you would do anything for Oikawa, why wouldn't you do this?" 

Iwaizumi looked down then remembered something, "Hey mum," 

"Yes honey?"

"What does te amo mean?"

"Don't it mean i love you?" 

Iwaizumi's heart sped up, "O-Oikawa said that to me while we were dancing! Holy shit!" Iwaizumi leaped off of the couch and sprinted back to where his shoes where. "Keys!" 

"Iwaizumi you can't drive yet!" His mother frantically tried to stop her son.

"Then get your shoes on, we need to go to Oikawa's!" 

"Okay, okay!" 

Iwaizumi ran out of his front door and waited for his mother to open the car, which she eventually did. The two got into Mrs Iwaizumi's car and began racing to Oikawa's house. The whole time Iwaizumi was shaking and biting at his knuckles. He looked at the time displayed on the clock fitted into the car. 

"Head to the airport, he's probably already there." 

Iwaizumi's mother switched lanes on the road, earning a large honk from the van behind her. Not that she cared, she wanted to help Iwaizumi win over Oikawa. She'd always thought those two boys were secretly dating, guess not. Mrs Iwaizumi pulled into a random parking space and Iwaizumi jumped out of the car, he ran into the airport and headed to Oikawa's gate. He remembered Oikawa showing him his ticket to Argentina. He memorized the gate number so he could be with him when he left, but with the fight they had he couldn't. As Iwaizumi came closer to Oikawa's gate he noticed that Oikawa's brown hair was no where to be seen. 

"No..no no no" Iwaizumi felt the tears come to his eyes again and his knees buckled, "Oikawa!" He screamed as he fell onto his knees. People looked at the boy with pity and sympathy. 

Oikawa's father turned around and saw Iwaizumi on the floor, crying to himself. "Iwaizumi? why wasn't you hear before?" He knelt down to Iwaizumi and pulled him into a hug. 

"I-I ran as fast as I could.. Why didn't he wait!?" Iwaizumi bawled harder and he felt a second presence behind him. 

"I think we should get you home Iwa," his mother said, slowly helping him up. 

"Don't call me that."

...

It's been 3 years since then, Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't spoken since; but they never forgot each other. 

Iwaizumi was now heading to the store to collect his weekly shopping, a man needed to eat. He got into his BMW and drove to the nearest shop. As he pulled into a parking space, he looked at the photo he had of him and Oikawa placed on the sun blocker. He had come to terms with his feelings and realized that he did love Oikawa, he just wasn't here with him. Iwaizumi climbed out of his car and headed into the shop, he grabbed a shopping cart and walked down the isles. He picked out some fruit, meat, cereal, just the basic needs of a grown man and headed to the frozen foods section. As he was looking around, he noticed someone familiar. The man turned around and looked at Iwaizumi. 

"Well look at who we have here." The man smirked at Iwaizumi. 

"How have you been Kyotani?" Iwaizumi asked his old friend. 

"I've been good, tired from work though," Kyotani rubbed his face with his hands and leaned his elbowed on the handle of his cart, "Tsukishima has matured a lot from when you last saw him, he isn't as bratty."

Iwaizumi laughed at his friend, "you can't say anything about being bratty, you was much worse than him." 

"Shut up! How have you been anyway," 

Iwaizumi sighed, "decent I guess,"

"Still thinking of Oikawa?" 

Iwaizumi nodded.

"I'm sure you two will find a way back to each other, late the universe do it's thing."

"When did you become good at giving advice." Iwaizumi asked, laughing at the younger. 

"I've always been good at giving advice, you just never asked for it." Kyotani nudged his shoulder and walked past him, "I'll see you soon Zumi." 

"Bye Maddog."

"Twat." 

Iwaizumi laughed and continued down the isle, grabbing the other things he needed and heading to the check out. He payed for his things and began walking back to his car, Iwaizumi put each bag carefully into the boot of his car and closed it shut. He put the shopping cart back and got into the car. He drove with one hand on the wheel and turned on the radio. He tapped his thumb to the tune of the song that was playing 

'te amo, te amo, she say's to me' 

The vocalist began singing, Iwaizumi's eyes squinted as he tried to listen carefully, but clicked the pause button when he drove past Oikawa's old street. He hadn't seen Oikawa's farther since last week so he decided to go visit him again. He took a sharp left and slowed his speed. Once he had reached the house he drove his car into the driveway but didn't see Mr Oikawa's car. He had a spare key to the home so he decided to wait for him inside. Iwaizumi pulled the keys out of the engine and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, when he got inside he heard the TV playing. 

"Back so soon dad?" He heard someone call from the living room

Iwaizumi followed the voice and went into the living room, "Toru?"

Oikawa looked up from the TV and his eyes widened when he saw Iwaizumi standing in the hallway. "I-Iwa?" 

Iwaizumi walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Oikawa, "how's Argentina?" 

Oikawa cleared his throat, "Um, it was good, but I'm home for a few months now.. How have you been?" 

"Good, good." Iwaizumi looked down at his hands. "Where is your dad?" 

"He went to work an hour ago," Oikawa reached for the remote and turned down the TV. 

"Oh, I thought he worked 3pm-10pm. It's only 1pm." 

"Promotion." 

"Oh." Iwaizumi stood up, "Tell him I came by.."

"..I will." 

Iwaizumi began heading to the front door, his hands were slightly shaking. He didn't expect this. As he was opening the front door he heard Oikawa following him so he turned around. Before he could ask Oikawa what he was doing he felt a pair of lips on his own. Iwaizumi's eyes widened for a second before he slowly melted into the kiss. The feeling of Oikawa's soft lips on his own felt right. He kicked the slightly opened door shut with his foot and turned him and Oikawa around, so he had Oikawa pinned against the now closed door. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's waist tightly making the younger gasp a little, this giving Iwaizumi the opportunity to slip his tongue into Oikawa's mouth. Their tongues danced together for a few seconds then Iwaizumi pulled away, a string of spit still keeping their lips connected in some way. Both men were breathing heavily. Iwaizumi moved his hands down to Oikawa's thighs and lifted him up, making the other gasp again but this time from shock, not pleasure. 

"What was all that about, Toru?" Iwaizumi looked up at the boy he was holding, "missed me that much?" 

One of Oikawa's hands that was placed behind Iwaizumi's neck crawled it's way up to Iwaizumi's hair. "Yes I missed you," Oikawa brought his head down to Iwaizumi's ear, "a little too much." 

Iwaizumi bit his lip and looked down, "Is your room still on the left?" 

"Mhm."

Iwaizumi walked up the stairs with Oikawa in his arms, he opened the door and locked it behind himself. He went over to Oikawa's bed and gently placed Oikawa onto it, "I know what it means now" Iwaizumi whispered. 

Oikawa looked at the man hovering over him, "what?" 

"Te amo," Iwaizumi replied, "I know what it means," 

Oikawa blushed and looked away from Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi placed a soft kiss on Oikawa's neck which was now exposed and mumbled against it,  
"I love you too."

\- 

'Te amo, te amo,'

'don't it mean I love you?'


End file.
